


Country (Club) Boy, I Love You

by baridalive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Teaching, but not really, country club, hyuck annoys mark, makeout, mark swears a bit, rich boy!mark, sassy hyuck, soft, tennis lessons, tennis player!donghyuck, they throw tennis balls at each other more than they play the actual game, they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/pseuds/baridalive
Summary: Mark can't decide if the heat or his tennis instructor is more insufferablespoiler: it's the heat





	Country (Club) Boy, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> i tried not to go too in depth with any description of tennis because i know a lot of people might not know the game very well,,, but i know the scoring can be confusing so here's what you need to know:
> 
> the you need four points to win a game (you count points like this: love, fifteen, thirty, and forty)  
> you need six games to win a set  
> you need two sets to win a match  
> love means zero
> 
> mkay i think that's an okay description but i'm also writing this at one in the morning so idk for sure  
> enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT (july 14, 2019): there has been [an amazing vietnamese translation](https://letsmeetwhenthesunrises.wordpress.com/2019/07/15/transfic-markhyuck-nct-oneshot-country-club-boy-i-love-you/) of this fic by the amazing [leyni](https://twitter.com/leyni_hc)!!! this is such an amazing oppotrunity and i'm so so grateful!! thank you leyni!!! <3

It was a beautiful afternoon in the middle of July: scorching hot, but beautiful nonetheless. There wasn’t a single cloud to marr the view of the clear baby blue sky, the sun was shining down on glittering ponds, the birds were chirping in the trees at the edge of the greenery, and it was one of those days where everything was just gorgeous.

 

What a fantastic day for Mark to suffer.

 

He huffed, already sweating before he had even arrived at the country club; even the air conditioner in his new Jaguar wasn’t enough to keep the heat at bay. Mark could only hope that the tennis courts at the club were somehow miraculously cooler than the rest of the world was at that moment.

 

Boy, was he _wrong_.

 

Mark flinched as he stepped out onto the court, feeling the heat of the clay underneath him rising into the soles of his shoes to nip at the bottom of his feet. He would consider himself lucky that he had a shorter lesson today since his father would be taking him to one of his business meetings directly after, but it didn’t make him dread the tennis lesson itself any less than usual.

 

It wasn’t that he disliked the sport at all, no, it was quite the opposite. Mark had loved tennis from a very young age, and had gone to great lengths to keep playing it as he got older, including dropping out of the basketball team as the star player. His parents supported his decision, though, saying that playing tennis would give him more time to focus on his studies instead of traveling around with the basketball team.

 

In fact, Mark almost forgot what he hated about going to the country club for tennis so much until he laid eyes upon it, or more accurately, laid eyes upon _him_.

 

Lee Donghyuck was the country club’s finest tennis instructor, and had actually won the junior national tennis tournament just last year, making him the most qualified person in the world to piss Mark off.

 

He was cocky, a show off, and did more flaunting of his own skills than actually teaching Mark anything. Donghyuck never used honorifics with Mark even though he was nearly a year younger, and each and every lesson that they had together, he never failed to get on Mark’s nerves.

 

The moment Mark walked onto the court with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, he knew that something was up because Donghyuck wasn’t warming up already like he usually was when Mark arrived. Instead, he was sitting on the side of the court, in the shade of one of the great oak trees whose branches reached over the top of the fence, with the biggest, most maniacal grin Mark had ever seen.

 

Donghyuck stood up and brushed the dirt off of his white shorts, and Mark legitimately contemplated turning tail and running straight out of the court and back into his Jaguar.

 

“Mister Lee!” Donghyuck called, making Mark wince.

 

“I told you not to call me that. Mark is perfectly fine here.” He placed his bag down by the bench and tried not to pay attention as the other approached. “Mark-hyung would be even better.” He muttered the addition under his breath, but if Donghyuck heard him, he paid no mind.

 

“We have a special event for your lesson today, Mister Lee.” Donghyuck blatantly ignored Mark’s sound of protest to what was most likely going to be a new training exercise that would have Mark in ice baths for the next week. “We’re going to have a match.”

 

Mark almost choked on his spit. “ _What?!_ ”

 

“We’re going to have a match.” Donghyuck repeated, his smile growing a little confused when Mark didn’t seem to understand it the first time.

 

“I have to be on the same team as you?” Mark groaned, sitting down on the ground to change from his street shoes to his court shoes. “Who are we playing?”

 

The maniacal grin made a reappearance onto Donghyuck’s face. Mark wasn’t looking, but he could feel it from six feet away. “Mister Lee, I’m afraid you misunderstood me. Just the two of us will be playing today. A full match, you versus me.”

 

Mark was surprised his heart didn’t stop right then and there. As much as he complained about Donghyuck, he was an amazing tennis player, and had the resumé to show it. Donghyuck had only been giving Mark lessons for a few months since his last instructor moved away, and now Mark was stuck playing against him in an actual match against the biggest teenage tennis star that Korea had to offer.

 

“Why?”

 

Donghyuck puffed a breath out of his cheeks. “Why not?”

 

“No, there’s not to be a reason.” Mark defended, crossing his arms when he finished tying his laces. “You’re normally not this spontaneous.”

 

“So you _do_ notice things about me, how adorable.” Donghyuck smiled when Mark squinted up to meet his gaze. “But, you’ve got me there. I do have a reason.”

 

“Tell me!” Mark threw his hands up, thoroughly exasperated with Donghyuck’s tendency to beat around the bush.

 

“Your parents want to watch you play.”

 

“Oh my f—”

 

“Language, Mister Lee.” Donghyuck laughed, swinging his racket.

 

“Why did you agree to let my _parents_ watch us practice?” Mark frowned, stretching out his arms above his head before reaching into his bag to pull out his racket.

 

Donghyuck shrugged. “It’s fun to see you suffer.” A tennis ball hit him on the shoulder with surprising speed, Donghyuck looked over to see Mark tossing another one between his hands. “ _Hey!_ ”

 

“Why did you really agree?” The looming threat of another tennis ball to the arm must have made Donghyuck reconsider his words.

 

“Your parents want to watch you play that’s all.” Donghyuck sighed, running a hand through his strawberry-blond locks. “They know how happy playing tennis makes you, and they like seeing you play.”

 

“Really?”

 

“They’re just trying to be supportive parents, Mark. Let them watch.”

 

“I will… hey, you called me Mark!”

 

Donghyuck turned around away from Mark, but not quickly enough to hide the smile on his face. “Absolutely not, Mister Lee, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Mark felt the edges of his lips curl up as he stood. “So be it.”

 

Donghyuck led Mark in a simple warm-up and stretching session to get their muscles in shape for playing, but Mark figured that his heart had been beating fast enough since the moment he stepped foot on this court, that he really didn’t need any more exercise.

 

Not too long after they were done, Mark caught a glimpse of his mother and father inside the country club building, looking out one of the windows of the second floor at the court. He looked up at them, giving a wave and a smile that were returned by both of his parents, but Mark’s attention was diverted from them by a projectile tennis ball to the arm.

 

“ _Hey!_ ” Mark shrieked, rubbing his arm where he was sure he’d have a bruise later. Donghyuck was bouncing another ball on top of his racket, pretending he didn’t do anything as Mark turned back to his parents to see them hiding their laughter behind their hands at Donghyuck’s little prank. He sent them a withering smile in response.

 

“You ready to play?”

 

“You ready to get your ass beaten?”

 

“Language, Mister Lee.” Donghyuck scolded, but the burn of the words was lost with the smile on his face. Donghyuck tested the ball on the ground before raising it up in his hand, meeting Mark’s gaze just over the top of it. “I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

 

Mark made a beckoning gesture with one hand, earning a raised eyebrow from Donghyuck and the current losing place in the match. Mark swore he had only blinked, but the ball that had been in Donghyuck’s hand a second before was bouncing behind Mark.

 

“What…?” Mark gaped, making Donghyuck wink as he grabbed another ball from the pocket in his shorts.

 

“Fifteen to love. I advise that you step up your game, Mister Lee.” He taunted Mark, raising the second ball to serve, but this time Mark was ready when Donghyuck hit it. Mark even managed to get his racket on it, but to no avail. The serve just had too much speed and the ball hit the net on Mark’s side, slowly bouncing before rolling to a stop on his side of the court.

 

“I’m trying, but it’s not easy when you’re doing _that_.” Mark frowned, but adjusted his grip on his racket.

 

Donghyuck snorted. “Thirty to love, Mister Lee.” And so the pattern continued for another two points when Donghyuck won the game. Mark bent over, feeling himself breathing a lot harder than he should be.

 

“Can you at least give me a _chance_?” Mark complained as he straightened back up.

 

Donghyuck mock pouted. “Will you stop whining?”

 

“Yes.” Mark gritted his teeth and answered, knowing that it was no use to argue the point.

 

Donghyuck’s face lit up in return. “Then that’s the answer to your question.”

 

Mark successfully returned the next serve, and the one after that, but his first point was only earned on the third “easy” serve that Donghyuck gave him, and Mark was reasonably sure that Donghyuck had just let him have it.

 

“Thirty to fifteen in the second game.” Donghyuck emulated an announcer’s voice into his hand, making Mark roll his eyes. “Donghyuck is winning because Mister Lee never works hard in practice and it’s coming back to bite him!”

 

Mark really hoped his parents couldn’t hear what Donghyuck was saying, even though both of the boys on the court knew full and well that Mark worked hard and gave his all in every practice, no matter how much he complained that he didn’t want to do it.

 

“Shut it and let me serve.” Mark warned, making Donghyuck shake his head lightly, but bend down into position, his hands twisting the racket in anticipation of Mark’s serve. In short, the serve wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t even close to scary-professional-Donghyuck level. He made a mental note to work on his serves in a later lesson with him.

 

Donghyuck returned the serve with unparalleled ease, and they ended up having a decent rally until Donghyuck must have gotten bored and slammed the ball into the back corner of Mark’s end of the court.

 

Mark looked after the ball for a moment before turning back to Donghyuck with a hand on his hip. “Was that really necessary?”

 

“It was a little slow for me.” Donghyuck admitted, zero traces of shame visible in his eyes. “So, yes, Mister Lee. It _was_ necessary.”

 

“I thought the point of this was so that I could learn.”

 

“Wow,” Donghyuck breathed, and Mark braced himself for the scathing sarcastic remark to follow. “And I was here the whole time thinking that the point of this was so you could try.”

 

“I am trying!” Mark protested, but Donghyuck just bounced the new ball in warning that he was going to serve.

 

“Prove it.” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, and Mark readied himself, mirroring the expression. He was determined to at least put up a fight against Donghyuck because he knew he wasn’t going to win.

 

The serve, a return, another return, a miss. Donghyuck’s point, meaning that Mark was officially down two games. He took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

 

Mark glanced over to the other side of the court to see Donghyuck doing the same thing. The bottom of his shirt lifted to reveal more of his gorgeous tan skin on a flat stomach, and suddenly Mark’s throat went very dry.

 

The white shorts Donghyuck was wearing displayed his toned legs, and the tank top flaunted the muscular arms that Mark knew were the telltale sign of a serious tennis player. Mark’s eyes traveled up past Donghyuck’s collarbone that was visible due to the low neck of his shirt.

 

He let himself gaze at Donghyuck’s golden skin, his perfectly defined jaw, his cute heart shaped lips, and those warm brown eyes that were staring right back at him in question. Mark snapped himself out of his stupor when the realization hit him that he had just been checking out Donghyuck in front of his parents.

 

“Ready to continue?” Donghyuck asked, and Mark just nodded numbly in reply, his knuckles turning white around the handle of the racket. Another serve, another miss, another point to Donghyuck. Mark groaned and complained just about the whole time about Donghyuck not playing fair, but he never gave up.

 

All in all, the game went just about as predicted: Donghyuck won relatively easily in only two sets with Mark only having won three games in the entire match. Mark glanced back up to the window that he had seen his parents at earlier, but they were nowhere to be seen up on the second floor of the country club.

 

Instead, they were walking out onto the court toward Mark, applauding gently. Mark turned to Donghyuck and saw him freeze up for a moment before relaxing back into his normal relaxed persona, and made his way over to the three of them.

 

“Well done, Donghyuck. Great match.” Mr. Lee complimented, clapping Donghyuck on the shoulder.

 

Mrs. Lee nodded, shaking Donghyuck’s hand. “You are truly gifted, young man.”

 

Donghyuck laughed. “Thank you very much. Your son is an absolute pleasure to play with, and I’m lucky to be his instructor.” Mark held back a snort. “But if you don’t mind, I have other obligations later and I need to head to the showers.”

 

“Oh, of course! Don’t let us hold you back!” Mrs. Lee reassured him.

 

Donghyuck turned toward Mark. “Good game today, and I think I have the next couple lessons planned out based on what I saw, but you did really well.”

 

Mark nodded, smiling. “You’re not too shabby yourself.”

 

Donghyuck visibly held himself back from throwing another tennis ball at Mark. “I’ll see you next week, then.” He nodded at Mark’s parents before excusing himself to the locker room.

 

Mrs. Lee sighed once Donghyuck had disappeared into the building. “He’s a real gem isn’t he?” Gazing after him, Mark merely nodded in response. “It’s expected that you’d lose to him, so don’t take it too hard, alright? Just keep working hard.”

 

“Yeah, mom, I will. I have to get showered too, though. Dad’s meeting?” Mark reminded them.

 

“Dress nicely, but nothing too fancy. A simple suit will do.” Mr. Lee instructed, smiling before ushering Mark off to grab his things from the court and get ready so they weren’t late.

 

When Mark arrived in the locker room, Donghyuck was already in one of the showers, so Mark quickly followed suit. He got into the stall, and turned the water freezing cold in hopes to wash the sticky heat from his body that still clung to his skin, making him itch to cool off. Because of the freezing water, Mark took the quickest shower he could, hopping out the moment he felt clean enough to be presentable to his father’s business partners.

 

He tied a towel around his waist and walked back to his locker to grab out the suit he kept there, just for reasons like this, and tossed his dirty laundry into his sports bag. He had gotten into the pants and shirt, but not the jacket or tie yet, when he heard a locker gently shut behind him.

 

Mark whirled around to see Donghyuck on the other side of the room, holding a white polo and dressed in only khaki pants, his hair still dripping onto the towel that was slung over his shoulders. Mark marched over to him and took the shirt right out of his hands before Donghyuck could put it on.

 

Donghyuck whipped around to see who had taken his shirt, but relaxed when he saw it was just Mark. “Hey, Mark.” Donghyuck managed to get out two whole words before Mark attached his lips to Donghyuck’s neck, which was more than usual.

 

“You looked,” Mark whispered against his skin, knocking the towel off of Donghyuck’s shoulder and onto the floor. “So good out there today.”

 

Donghyuck started to laugh, but the sound got caught on his lips when Mark bit down at the base of his throat, leaving him breathless. “So did you.” Donghyuck gasped. “I saw that little move you pulled when you were wiping your face with your shirt.”

 

Mark grinned against Donghyuck’s skin. “You mean the same one you pulled right back? I could have watched you for ages.” Mark gently pushed Donghyuck until his back was against the lockers and Mark’s thigh was slotted neatly between Donghyuck’s, holding him into place.

  


Donghyuck pulled Mark’s chin up until they were eye to eye. “I swear I almost jumped that net and tackled you to the ground when I saw you do that. God, Mark, you’re so damn attractive I have no idea what to do with you.”

 

He pulled Mark in for a deep kiss, swallowing any thoughts Mark had of replying with ' _language, Mister Lee_ ' when Donghyuck’s lips parted easily under the pressure of the older’s. Mark chuckled and pulled back for a moment. “You could just keep doing this.” Donghyuck wove his fingers into Mark’s hair and yanked him back down so they could kiss again, and Mark was reasonably sure a small ' _shut up'_ was whispered between their lips at some point.

 

The kiss was hot and messy, reflecting the weather outside their little locker room paradise. Mark explored Donghyuck’s mouth like he hadn’t ever done it before—he had, multiple times, in fact—leaving Donghyuck a bit of a mess under his hands and lips.

 

Donghyuck laughed against Mark all of a sudden, and he pulled away confused, but wasn’t exactly disappointed to see the beautiful boy’s spit-slicked lips open and curled up in laughter that lit up his entire face.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Mark asked running his hands down Donghyuck’s sides, squeezing his hips.

 

“You need a haircut,” Donghyuck snickered, tugging at Mark’s locks that were a bit shaggier than he liked. Mark frowned, but Donghyuck kissed it once, twice, three times, until he left a gentle peck on Mark’s smile. “I like it.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Mark groaned and cupped Donghyuck’s cheeks to pull him back in for another kiss, but this one was lighter and a little less needy because they were both smiling into it, letting the sheer happiness that each felt for the other radiate around them.

 

It remained playful and lighthearted until Donghyuck accidentally tugged on Mark’s hair too hard, and Donghyuck was intimately reminded that Mark’s thigh was still tucked between his own. Mark’s leg jerked up and Donghyuck grinded down, earning a sweet moan from the younger.

 

Mark grinned and let Donghyuck’s head roll back with his mouth falling open in a perfect little ‘o’, the momentary lapse in concentration giving Mark ample access to Donghyuck’s neck and collarbone to mark up as he pleased.

 

Mark bit and sucked and licked and kissed over all the places on Donghyuck’s neck and shoulders where he knew a shirt would cover, eliciting the most beautiful sounds from Donghyuck. Mark tensed his thigh and shifted his leg a little bit higher to hear those same sounds to continue to come from the boy.

 

“Mark! We’re going to be late!” Mr. Lee’s voice drifted through the locker room, making the duo completely stop. Donghyuck rested his head back against the cool metal of the lockers, letting his arms fall to rest where they were gently looped around Mark’s neck. Mark rested his forehead against Donghyuck’s shoulder, pressing gentle kisses on the golden skin there.

 

Donghyuck slowly extracted himself from Mark, grabbing the shirt that Mark had tossed onto the floor earlier, putting it on and buttoning it up. Mark groaned at the interruption, yet reluctantly headed back over to his own locker to retrieve his suit jacket and tie. Mark slipped on the suit jacket himself, but let Donghyuck come over to do his tie because he knew it meant more kisses, and he would be a stupid man to pass that opportunity up.

 

On his way out the door, Mark pressed a chaste kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek. “Same time next week?”

 

Donghyuck hummed, buttoning up his own shirt so the bites and bruises were all covered by the white fabric. “Of course.” He pulled Mark in for another quick kiss before rushing out the door that Mark’s father wasn’t standing at.

 

Mark made a valiant attempt to not be grinning like an idiot when he finally emerged from the locker room, but his father made no indication of whether Mark was as readable as he thought he was.

 

“Mark,” His father started down the hallway, motioning for him to follow. “Do you want a different instructor? You don’t seem to like that young man very much, but I know your mother is very enthusiastic about him working with you—”

 

Mark laughed, cutting his father off. “No, dad, it’s alright,” Mark caught a glimpse of Donghyuck through the window as he was walking to the court, tossing a tennis ball to himself, clearly lost in his own world. His gorgeous tan skin was glowing in the afternoon sunlight, and the radiant smile on his face made him rival the stars themselves. Mark couldn’t help but think just how deep in he was for that boy, and smiled to himself before following his father once more.  

 

“That’s just how we work together.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little fic that i spun out in about three hours when i was supposed to be working on one of my other four writing projects, so tbh this shouldn't exist, but also i get distracted as easily as i get inspired so it's here now
> 
> even though i played tennis when i was younger, i forgot a lot of the rules so i tried to omit details about those things, (let's hope google didn't do me dirty) but tell me if something with the scoring is off because i'll go back and fix it
> 
> i have decided that i love making my single-chapter fics have fun/clever/witty titles, so pLEASE tell me if you get the reference (again, i wrote most of this past eleven o'clock at night so i'm sorry i know it's bad)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little brainchild of mine as much as mark loves hyuck in literally every story i write!!  
> _______
> 
> come yell at me on my socials about anything <3 i love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/baridalive)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/baridalive)  
> [tumblr](https://baridalive.tumblr.com)


End file.
